Dangerous Love
by Freya Jones
Summary: Ela é a assassina. Ele, o alvo...O que acontecera quando ela não atravessar-lhe o peito, mas atingir-lhe o coração? Essa resposta só poderemos achar em dois lugares: na lamina de uma espada ou na luxuria de uma cama...
1. Prólogo

Impôs mais velocidade, pouco se importando se o golpe iria machucar ou não o cavalo, aquela presa já tinha fugido por tempo demais, escapado por tempo demais, quando tinha aceitado aquela tarefa nunca teria imaginado que aquele homem poderia ser tão escorregadio.

Já o perseguia a mais de um mês, e aquele idiota sempre achava uma forma de lhe escapar, tantas falhas a tinham estressado e somente Deus sabia que não podia se enervar a grande Valquiria e ficar por isso mesmo.

A poucos minutos estava bem pertinho de por as suas mãos naquele pescoço gordo quando o maldito cavalo tinha se assustado com uma cobra e marchado em desespero na direção deles, foi tempo suficiente para aquele maldito levantar-se correndo e fugir.

Tinha corrido para acalmar o cavalo e assim que o bicho tinha percebido que não tinha mais perigo nenhum seguiu com ele atrás do comerciante, era um cavalo rápido, era verdade, mas mandaria sacrificá-lo assim que chegasse no quartel, ninguém se metia em seu caminho sem sofrer as conseqüências, nem mesmo um cavalo.

O fez parar quando eles saíram da trilha e desceu de seu lombo olhando tudo atentamente, procurando qualquer pista, qualquer coisa que indicasse o caminho que o maldito tinha tomado, o imbecil tinha fugido pro interior da floresta na tentativa de despistá-la, mas ele não poderia ficar ali para sempre, era perigoso seguir sem a trilha e ora ou outra ele teria que voltar para mesma, amarrou o cavalo numa arvore e seguiu a pé, o barulho dos cascos do bicho só chamariam a atenção e deletariam sua localização se o homem estivesse por perto.

Andou com cuidado, evitando folhas secas ou galhos finos que poderiam se partir aos seus pés e fazer barulho, puxou sua adaga e a segurou em frente ao corpo, pronta para defender qualquer possível ataque.

Ficou em alerta quando ouviu um ruído vindo de seu lado direito, com cuidado seguiu até lá, os olhos indo e vindo, os ouvidos atentos a qualquer mínimo barulho, parou ao ver um galho quebrado bem a sua frente, sorriu satisfeita, tinha achado o que procurava, dessa vez ele não lhe escaparia.

- Te peguei! – uma voz rouca disse as suas costas, a ponta de uma arma cutucando-lhe as costas – ponha as mãos na cabeça e solte a arma – ela levantou-se devagar, deixando a adaga cair no chão – mãos na cabeça! Agora!

De maneira lenta ela foi levando as mãos a cabeça, um sorriso crescendo a cada centímetro que seu braço subia e quanto suas mãos já estavam na altura do pescoço, enfiou as mãos dentro da blusa e virou-se rapidamente, duas adagas nas mãos, sangue manchando seu rosto.

- C-como? – ele sussurrou, sangue saindo de sua boca.

- Adagas escondidas – ela sorriu de maneira maliciosa – você já deveria ter previsto isso – ela abaixou, o rosto a poucos centímetros do outro – da próxima vez não mande que levantem as mãos, ah é mesmo, não terá próxima vez.

- P-porque? – o sorriso em seu rosto aumentou, ao ouvir tão previsível pergunta

- Porque mandaram que eu fizesse – ela respondeu – sinto muito Joseph, mas fui eu que te peguei!


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione soltou do cavalo o mais rápido possível, olhando para a montaria como se olhar para um verme.

- Srta. Granger, a senhorita voltou – o responsável pelos cavalos chega tomando as rédeas do bicho – imagino que sua missão foi bem sucedida

- Não graças a esse cavalo – o olhar mortal fez o servo tremer – sacrifique-o

- Mas senhorita, e-ele é um bom cavalo.

- Ele se assustou com uma cobra!

- Ele ainda não tinha recebido o treinamento adequado – o homem tentou justificar – mas você pediu o cavalo mais rápido e...

- Não recebeu o treinamento adequado? Você me deu um cavalo sem treinamento? - o homem tremeu, achando que ia molhar as calças – saia daqui antes que eu mande sacrificar _você!_

E por um momento Hermione pensou que o homem pudesse correr mais que o cavalo.

Suspirando, ela seguiu em direção aos estábulos, onde pretendia encontrar sua verdadeira montaria, e sorriu quando viu o garanhão negro confortavelmente sentado em uma das selas.

- Hey Aquiles – ela sorriu quando o animal levantou as orelhas ao som de sua voz e veio em sua direção trotando devagar, a cabeça baixa a procura de carinho que ela não se negou a dar. – como esta a pata garotão?

Como reposta o animal pisou no chão com força o que fez com que sorrisse.

Aquiles era o melhor cavalo da organização, seu cavalo, mas tinha machucado a pata um pouco antes da missão e não pode ir com ela, o que a fez refém daquele cavalo infernal. Quando Hermione contou sobre ele pro cavalo ele balançou a cabeça, como se desaprovasse e ela sorriu, antes de dar uma maça pro animal

- Mas agora você está bom, e vai me acompanhar em todas não é?

E ele sabia que ele ia quando o focinho molhado tocou sua bochecha carinhosamente

* * *

- Harry pare, por favor!

Harry sorriu quando ao diminuir a velocidade viu seu amigo suspirar em alivio.

- Está ficando mole Ronald!

- Tenho a mesma idade que você Harry, não sou eu que estou ficando mole, mas o velho Erroi não é mais o mesmo! – o ruivo disse acariciando o lombo do cansado cavalo.

Harry sorriu, sabendo que o amigo estava certo.

Ronald aproveitou a folga para descer da montaria e oferecer uma maça ao cavalo, vendo como o amigo fazia o mesmo com sua égua branca.

Edwiges era o xodó de Harry, não sabia o que o outro faria se algo acontecesse aquela égua.

Sorriu vendo como a égua puxava as vestes do outro com a boca, quase como uma mãe carinhosa e Harry ria com os cuidados, o riso fazendo todo seu corpo balançar.

Montou novamente e gritou para o amigo que poderiam ir

- De volta para casa Ronald? – Harry perguntou e o ruivo sabia que ele estava apenas zoando com sua cara.

- Sabe que eu adoraria retornar para os braços de minha querida esposa mais cedo, mas eu prometi que iríamos cavalgar então iremos cavalgar.

- Sempre mantendo sua palavra Ronald! – e dito isso Harry deu as costas e voltar a correr a toda velocidade, os longos cabelos negros chicoteando atrás dele.

* * *

- Fiquei sabendo que a Granger voltou – Hermione ouviu a voz grossa de um membro da ordem comentar. Estava quase seguindo em frente quando ouviu o próximo.

- É, parece que ela consegui de novo, o que eu não entendo é como uma mulherzinha consegue cumprir a missão, ela devia ser uma criado, não uma guerreira.

- É, o Theodore está sempre alimentando o ego dela, dando-lhe missões perigosas, tratando-a como uma igual. Eu soube que eles tem um caso, aposto que essa é a única razão dela ainda receber missões.

Aquilo era o suficiente! Batendo os pés ela entrou no corredor anunciando sua presença. Fato que nenhum dos outros assassinos da fraternidade gostavam dela, por ser uma mulher e ser boa no que fazia afetavam o orgulho masculino deles, sabia que falavam mal dela quando a mesma não estava, mesmo que lhe cumprimentassem e sorrissem quando lhe viam, mas ainda assim ouvir os comentários ela mesma era revoltante e ela teve que se controlar para não cravar uma faca na carne daquele abusado.

- Srta. Granger, a senhorita voltou, soube que cumpriu sua missão, como sempre, meus parabéns – o primeiro homem lhe sorriu assim que a viu cruzar o corredor.

- A senhorita com certeza é a nossa melhor membro, espero que tenhamos uma oportunidade de trabalharmos junto – o segundo lhe disse e Mione usando de toda sua calma sorriu de volta.

- Espero que eu esteja morta antes que esse dia chegue - e sem mais poder se controlar Hermione cuspiu na cara dos dois antes de seguir até seu quarto e bater a porta.

Bom, pelo menos eles ainda estavam vivos.

* * *

Harry suspirou quando mais uma longa reunião com os conselheiros da nobreza acabou, deuses, como ele odiava aquelas reuniões, eram tediosas, longas e quase sempre não tinham resultado nenhum.

- Recomponha-se Harry – a voz gentil da rainha brincou quando todos os nobres já tinham saído, e Harry olhou para sua mãe que lhe sorria amavelmente e para seu primo, que atrás da rainha ria de sua cara.

- Impossível tia Lily, Harry preferiria ser espancado pela colher de pau da Winky a vir para essas reuniões! – Draco riu, destilando sarcasmo e Harry não pode fazer outra coisa se não revirar os olhos.

- E você as adora.

Ele afirmou vendo como seu primo parecia bem composto mesmo depois de quase três horas de reunião, a túnica cara estava sem nenhum amassado como se ele nunca tivesse se remexido na cadeira, o rosto pálido de traços aristocrático estava contorcido num sorriso de lado, o nariz empinado contrastando com o queixo fino, os olhos cor de tempestadade e o imensos cabelos platinados, tão grandes quanto os seus, o que era a marca da realeza, já que todos com sangue real faziam questão de manter os cabelos pelo menos na metade das costas, um modo de honrar os antepassados dinamarqueses, guerreiros firmes que assim como eles cultivavam os cabelos como uma amostra da força física, os de Draco que já alcançavam a cintura presos numa firme trança;

- Claro que as adoro, essas reuniões exalta os ânimos e faz os homens baixarem a guarda, me permitindo então descobrir suas fraquezas!

- O que me faz confirmar minhas suspeitas de que seria um rei melhor que eu, toma, eu lhe dou minha coroa se isso significar que eu não preciso mais vir para essas reuniões! – Harry disse, tirando a pequena coroa que o marcava como príncipe herdeiro e a estendendo a Draco, como que para confirmar suas palavras.

- Essa coroa deixou de ser minha há anos Harry, há 17 para ser mais especifico!

Há 17 anos, quando o rei Lucius morreu em batalha deixando sua coroa para o filho que na época tinha 4 anos, idade insuficiente para governar, e estando Hogwarts na época envolvida em uma guerra contra o reino de Durmstrong era perigoso demais por o governo nas mãos de regentes que poderiam muito bem ser espiões do reino rival, portanto a coroa passou a ser de James Potter de Hogwarts, o que tornou Harry, conseqüentemente o futuro rei.

- E é bom você parar de reclamar mocinho, você logo assumirá o trono e seu pai não gostaria de ver seu filho reclamando tanto assim! – a voz de Lilian o fez se encolher na cadeira, se tinha uma pessoa que Harry Potter, príncipe herdeiro, futuro rei de Hogwarts tinha medo, então esse alguém era a Rainha Lilian, o que só fez Draco quase se mijar nas calças tentando conter o riso.

- Ouviu bem mocinho? – ele murmurou quando Lilian já tinha ido embora.

Ah, como odiava aquela fuinha albina.

* * *

- Mandou chamar Richard? – Hermione entrou sem bater e sem se importar se deveria ter feito isso.

E o líder da Rosa Negra pareceu não se importar, já que apenas levantou o olhar dos papeis que lia para sorrir amavelmente para a morena que entrara na sala, levantando-se graciosamente com aquele jeito que fazia muitos duvidarem que era realmente um guerreiro Richard foi ate Hermione, enlaçando-lhe a cintura com os braços e juntando seus lábios aos dela num beijo calmo em que Mione não conseguiu manter-se indiferente.

- Linda, como sempre! – ele sussurrou em seu ouvido após encerrar o beijo e Hermione suspirou – deveria lhe presentear com mais roupas ciganas, fica linda nelas.

- Minha mãe foi uma cigana, e eu não gosto das roupas pesadas que as mulheres usam, por isso usar as roupas de meu povo me faz duplamente mais livre, não as visto para me embelezar para você!

- Magoa meus sentimentos dessa jeito minha bela.

- Que sentimento Richard? O desejo ou a luxuria? – e embora esse comentário pudesse ter irritado outro homem, só fez o outro rir.

- Sua língua é tão afiada quando sua espada Hermione.

- O que você quer comigo Richard?

- Tenho uma missão para você minha bela – ele disse sentando-se novamente em sua cadeira – sei que faz pouco que chegou, mas só posso confiar esta a você.

- O que tenho que fazer?

Aquele assunto era bom, falar sobre missões mantinham as mãos habilidosas de Richard longe de seu corpo e a tentação que elas exerciam bem afastadas.

- Talvez a maior missão de sua vida minha bela!

- Quem?

- O príncipe herdeiro! Mate Harry Potter!

* * *

Pessoal que acompanha a fic, me desculpe pela demora a postar! eu sinto muito! mas eu nao conseguia escrever esse cap de jeito nenhum! era como se algo me impedisse de escrever, por isso perdoem a medicridade desse cap!


	3. Chapter 3

**Gemte, eu tinha postado o capitulo de outra fic no lugar desse e se não fosse a L. Midnight nunca teria percebido! Obrigado tá?**

**Capitulo certo postadinho!**

Suspirando cansada Hermione deixou cair no chão a pouca bagagem que trazia, cavalgar por dois dias inteiros da sede da ordem até Hogsmead tinha sido cansativo, mesmo para alguém como ela.

Não tinha tido tempo de descansar após a última missão antes de Richard, ou Theodore como os outros lacaios o chamavam, a mandar correndo para esta, não que estivesse reclamando, afinal, quando a missão estivesse finalmente comprida quem mais além dela poderia se orgulhar de ter o sangue do principe herdeiro nas mãos? Ainda assim tudo o que mais queria agora era uma boa noite de sono, mesmo que fosse naquela cama barata oferecida pelo lugar.

- É satisfafório - ela disse e atrás dela o homem suspirou aliviado. Agradar Valkiria era sempre dificil, mas mantê-la ali apenas traria glórias para sua humilde estalagem.

- Fico honrado senhora, mais alguma coisa em que posso ser útil?

- Não, apenas suma das minhas vistas! Agora!

Uma segunda ordem não foi necessária.

* * *

- Onde você pensa que vai? - a pergunta, vinda da voz arrastada do primo gelou sua espinha e o fez congelar no mesmo lugar.

- Draco! - Harry gemeu, virando-se excitando em direção ao loiro, que mantinha os braços cruzados e a expressao fechada.

- Harry, pelo amor de Odin, você é o principe herdeiro, precisa parar de escapulir para fora do castelo!

- Mas tem uma comitiva cigana na cidade e você sabe que eles sempre trazem festa junto com eles.

- Harry!

- Por favor? - o principe implorou, transformando seus olhos em duas esmeraldas brilhantes. Draco suspirou, ninguém conseguia negar nada a Harry quando ele fazia isso.

- Ao menos esconda seus cabelos!

O grito de alegria de Harry fez até mesmo o mais velho sorrir.

* * *

Hermione sorriu quando ouviu o familiar som dos instrumentos e viu a bagunça caracteristica do seu povo. As longas saias vermelhas rodopiando ao som da batida envolvente, os homens barbudos com os braços despidos e sorrisos charmosos, o barulho dos pés batendo no chão, tudo lhe era tão familiar. Por um momento, enquanto observava a roda de dança que tinha se formado deixou-se lembrar de como aquilo era frequente em sua infancia, com exceção de que o grupo cigano era formado apenas por uma mulher, sua mãe e que o público radiante se limitava a ela, seu pai e seu irmão mais velho.

O riso alegre de uma criança a seu lado a tirou de seus devaneios e ela suspirou aliviada, se tivesse seguido por aquele caminho acabaria por entrar em lembranças não tão bonitas como aquela.

Voltou a encarar o grupo a sua frente e não foi nenhuma surpresa quando poucos minutos depois um dos homens a puxou para o meio deles, e com um sorriso que há muito não dava Hermione se deixou ser guiada.

* * *

Harry sorriu enquanto escondia rapidamente os longos cabelos negros por baixo do chapéu que acabara de comprar pelo o dobro do preço.

A senhora atrás da pequena tenda olhava sem parecer acreditar nas moedas em sua mão, antes de olhar para ele com aquele mesmo olhar assustado.

Obrigado meu pri... – Harry se apressou a colocar um dos dedos na boca, pedindo silêncio antes que a mulher terminasse de dizer o que pretendia.

Eu nunca estive aqui! Por favor? – ele implorou com a voz baixa e o rosto velho da mulher se contorceu num sorriso de concordância, antes de virar as costas e voltar a gritar suas ofertas. Harry sorriu e se afastou da tenda, andando devagar enquanto admirava a cidade.

Hogsmeade estava completamente transformada! As casas modestas, mas seguras e bonitas ainda estavam ali, assim como as lojinhas tradicionais, mas era como se de repente uma alegria tivesse tomado conta da cidade, as janelas agora estavam enfeitadas por lindos panos vermelhos, flores tinham sido penduradas nas portas, as pessoas traziam sorrisos fáceis no rosto como se não tivessem nada com o que se preocupar. E tudo isso porque ciganos, tão odiados em outras regiões até mesmo do próprio reino havia chegado.

Talvez o rapaz estivesse realmente sentindo o mundo pela primeira vez, a noite morna, a pequena brisa que tocava seus cabelos, mas o que mais lhe chamou a atenção, o que mais o fez sentir-se parte daquele mundo, foi a musica que ele ouviu, a poucos passos dele. Era contagiante, vozes alegres a cantavam, instrumentos ferozes traziam vida a musica. Mal viu quando se aproximou e talvez hipnotizado pela musica sequer tinha domínio sobre suas vontades, mas quanto mais perto chegava, mais sua alma sentia. Quando chegou a um ponto em que poderia ver tudo o que se passava na festa, ficou deslumbrado, não talvez pelas roupas espalhafatosas e coloridas, não pelas cabanas simples, não pela quantidade de pessoas e crianças pulando, rindo e dançando, mas por aquela mulher que rodopiava e brilhava. O rapaz pensou que estava vendo um anjo, aquela mulher era tão bela, com seus cabelos castanhos e adoravelmente cacheados formando uma aura em sua cabeça, os olhos castanhos refletindo o brilho da noite, a boca naturalmente avermelhada aberta em um sorriso sincero e seu corpo perfeito se movendo em sincronia perfeita com a musica não poderiam ser obra desse mundo, e ele poderia jurar que só estava ali por que havia morrido e se tivesse morrido não era irônico se sentir tão vivo?

Sorriu e ainda olhando para aquela cena uma certeza lhe preencheu a alma: aquela mulher seria sua!

* * *

Riu alto antes mesmo de perceber o que estava fazendo.

Há quanto tempo não se permitir dançar assim? Sem que nenhuma amarra, visível ou não estivesse lhe segurando?

Sabia que estava em uma missão e pretendia cumpri-la o mais rápido possível, mas naquela noite, somente naquela iria se permitir viver um pouco! Foi pensando nisso que, ao dar mais uma pirueta seus olhos se chocaram com algo.

Ele estava vestido com roupas comuns e tinha dado um jeito de esconder seu imenso cabelo negro embaixo de um chapéu antiquado, mas ainda assim reconheceria aquele rosto em qualquer lugar, as bochechas altas, o queixo quadrado, o maxilar bem formado, os lábios finos e os olhos...os olhos cor de esmeralda que pareciam presos a ela com um brilho que lhe era muito familiar: desejo.

Sorrindo, Hermione lentamente parou sua dança e caminhou lentamente até o princípe herdeiro com um único pensamento em mente: ele seria dela!

* * *

**Eu sei que nao tenho nenhuma vergonha na cara pra postar um capitulo minusculo desses apos meses sem qualquer atualização! ME DESCULPEM! mas eu estava soterrada até a cabeça de problemas familiares e livros, estudando pra passar no vestibular! UHUL, DEU CERTO! faculdade aqui vou eu!**

**De qualquer jeito espero que gostem, e se puderem e nao me odiarem muito por favor comentem!**

**amo vocês ~ **


	4. Chapter 4

Dangerous 4

Harry suspirou ao olhar de novo para a bolsinha de moedas que carregava no cinto. Embora fosse propositalmente pequena, a mesma só continha galeões e já passara por três barracas de comida onde o vendedor lhe dizia o mesmo: não tinha troco. Tentou dizer para um deles que podia ficar com o troco e quase recebeu um soco pela "arrogância, riquinhos metidos a besta que acham que todas as outras pessoas são mendigos"

Já estava levantando do banco em que sentara, desistindo de comer qualquer coisa que não fosse feita dentro do palácio quando alguém agarrou sua mão e a encheu de sicles.

Mas que diabos?

Seu troco, agora tudo que precisa fazer é me dar um desses galeões para que eu possa te dar uma dessas delícias aqui!

Olhando para cima, Harry quase engasgou com a própria saliva ao se deparar com a cigana dos cabelos de chocolate sorrindo para ele enquanto segurava em cada mão um daqueles pãos doces que vinha tentando comprar durante a última hora, sorrindo diante daquele estranho sinal de sorte, o príncipe meteu a mão na bolsinha de ouro e ofereceu um dos galeões para a mulher que ainda esperava em sua frente.

Sorrindo, ela pegou a moeda e lhe estendeu o pão, segundos depois de se sentar ao seu lado no banco.

Obrigado

Não precisa agradecer, não é como se eu conseguisse negar ajuda a um necessitado, mesmo sem um pedido oficial – ela lhe sorriu e mordeu o seu próprio pão, ato prontamente imitado por Harry que suspirou feliz ao sentir o gosto do açúcar percorrendo por toda sua boca.

Eu não sou um necessitado – a necessidade de recrutar o fez esquecer a educação e falar com a boca ainda cheia.

Claro que não, nenhum necessitado anda com uma sacola tão abastecida de ouro.

O que obviamente se provou um erro, se não fosse você eu ainda estaria passando fome – diante daquilo Hermione sorriu e deu de ombros, o principe estava certo afinal de contas e não custava nada dar a ele um pouco de comer antes de cravar uma faca em seu coração.

Bem, não foi nada demais, afinal ouvi dizer que se conquista um homem pelo estômago!

De repente um arrepio correu por todo o corpo do príncipe e a comida deixou de lhe parecer tão saborosa diante daquela mulher magnífica que sorria quase inocentemente para ele.

Devo tomar isso como um galanteio?

É claro que não, afinal galantear faz partes das funções do homem.

Então me deixe ser um bom cavalheiro. – Harry disse se levantando e fazendo uma suave e respeitosa mesura para a garota – Permite-me a honra de ser seu guia particular na adorável cidade de Hogsmeade.

Com todo o prazer – Hermione também se levantou, inclinando-se suavemente e aceitando a mão que era oferecida.

- E esse é o Três Vassouras, eles vendem a melhor cerveja de todo o reino, ouvi dizer que o próprio príncipe encomenda suas bebidas aqui.

O próprio príncipe? – Hermione exclamou, fingindo-se de surpresa, como se não soubesse que o tal príncipe estava bem a sua frente.

Sim, mas é só um boato.

Boato ou não, provar essa tal cerveja se tornou uma necessidade, preciso provar com meus próprios lábios se ela é mesmo tão boa.

Seu desejo é uma ordem – e Harry escapuliu dali o mais rápido que pode, antes que a tentação de provar não da cerveja, mas dos lábios da cigana se mostrasse forte demais. E era como se a garota soubesse disso e continuasse provocando-o, o modo como ela mordia os lábios quando esta concentrada ou como passou a língua sobre os lábios quando ele contou sobre a cerveja. Deus, aquela mulher era uma tentação.

Balançando a cabeça, tentando fazer as imagens saírem de sua cabeça, Harry seguiu lentamente em direção ao balcão. Por causa da visita cigana a cidade o bar estava mais cheio do que o normal e se aproximar para fazer seu pedido tinha lhe custado o dobro do tempo e cinco cotoveladas, mas por fim chegara.

Acenou para a dona do bar e sorriu quando o belíssima mulher de idade, usando o mais justo corpete que já vira, notou sua prensença, os olhos se arregalando imediatamente.

Altez..! – o rápido reflexo de Harry de por um dedo na boca no universal sinal de silêncio impediu Rosmerta de completar a palavra e atrair atenção desnecessária para ele.

Diante daquilo a mulher se aproximou rapidamente, ignorando os pedidos que voavam por toda as direções em vozes diferentes e irritadas e se aproximou do balcão, inclinando-se para o moreno.

O que está fazendo aqui? – ela perguntou, obviamente o repreendendo.

Os ciganos estão na cidade Ro, não achou mesmo que eu fosse perder a festa não é?

Mas você é o prin..

Sei o que sou! Falando desse jeito você soa como o Draco.

O que prova que ele tem mais juízo que você! – Harry sorriu e concordou com um gesto de cabeça, não podia negar isso.

Porque você não para de agir como uma das damas da corte e me traz dois copos da sua maravilhosa cerveja?

Dois? Está acompanhado alteza? – ela perguntou surpresa, o que fez com que Harry lhe lançasse o seu mais irritante sorriso enigmático, cortesia de Draco.

Talvez Rosmerta, talvez.

Balançando a cabeça num gesto teatral de negação, a dona do bar se dirigiu aos fundos do ambiente, voltando momentos dos dois com dois copos gelados de cerveja e um óbvio sorriso de diversão.

Juízo Harry, juízo. – com um último sorriso, o príncipe pagou as bebidas e voltou para onde tinha deixado a castanha.

A cigana estava lhe esperando sentada em um dos bancos de madeira em frente ao bar enquanto limpava distraidamente as unhas numa adaga afiada.

Não devia brincar com isso, pode te machucar!

Oh, está aqui? - ela perguntou, lhe atribuindo o seu mais belo sorriso, mas sem guardar a faca, dessa vez começando a gira-la entre os dedos.

Teimosa – Harry sorriu e lhe ofereceu um dos copos que segurava, o gemido que saiu da boca da morena assim que o líquido gelado tocou em seus lábios foi quase indecente.

Uau, isso realmente vale a fama que tem!

Realmente nunca tinha provado a cerveja de Rosmerta?

Bem, é minha primeira vez na cidade, mas farei questão de visitar o bar nas próximas vezes.

Primeira vez? Mas essa não é a primeira vez que esse clã de ciganos passa por Hogeasmed

Diante da confusão evidente do homem, a morena suspirou e levantou-se na cadeira, o sorriso tornando-se nebuloso.

Eu não sou uma cigana. Minha mãe eram, mas se casou com um homem comum.

O que aconteceu com ela?

Morta, quando eu era apenas uma criança, foi ela que me ensinou a dançar, na verdade ver ela rodopiando pela sala é uma das poucas lembranças que tenho dela – ela disse, enquanto se afastava mais alguns passos, como se tentasse se esconder da dor das lembranças. Harry se viu levantando-se e a seguindo sem nem mesmo notar o que fazia.

Sinto muito, não queria lhe deixar triste.

Não estou triste, na verdade estou muito feliz – ela disse, apoiando-se na parede de uma das casas mais afastadas da rua principal e sorrindo – dançar, comer e beber com você me fizeram feliz, me fizeram lembrar do tempo em que eu era apenas uma criança normal.

E o que você é agora?

O sorriso misterioso que tomou os lábios da mulher o fez se aproximar mais um passo, curioso para saber o que aquilo escondia.

O que você acha que eu sou?

Outro passo e ele estava quase colado ao corpo da mulher que sorriu, se movendo para ajeitar-se melhor ao corpo do nobre.

Como eu poderia saber, nem mesmo sei o seu nome!

Meu nome? – ela perguntou, descendo uma das mãos pelas costas do príncipe e fixando a outra em seu peito.

Harry sorriu e estava pronto para tomar aquela boca deliciosa que lhe dera tantos momentos de agonia pela tarde quando se sentiu ser virado bruscamente, batendo suas costas com força na parede, com a faca que a mulher vinha girando firmemente encostada em seu pescoço.

Mas o que? - ele perguntou, olhando o sorriso maniaco que a mulher lhe destinava, distorcendo o rosto antes tão luminoso da morena.

Meu nome é Valkyria e eu, meu querido príncipe, sou sua futura assassina!

Harry nem mesmo conseguiu responder, porque naquele momento sentiu a lâmina rasgando-lhe a pele e o sangue abandonando seu corpo


End file.
